untamed feelings
by Typewriter101
Summary: Summary: Ahanna is a palace maid. What happens when she catches a certain princes eyes? Ahanna will start getting feelings for the god of mischief. Will he return the feelings? LOKI/OC plz no flame my first story DISCONTINUED
1. prologue

Description

NAME: Ahanna (sorry no last name)

AGE: 22 years old

HIEGHT: 5'4

FEATURES: has light brown hair, pale skin, Dark brown eyes, lean and skinny.

PERSONALTY: intelligent, good humor, caring, fun, etc..

JOB: has to tend princes room and set the dining table for the Odisons

Summary: Ahanna is a palace maid. What happens when she catches a certain princes eyes? Ahanna will start getting feelings for the god of mischief. Will he return the feelings?

* * *

i just wanted to do this because i didn't want to explain (since i am lazy) so this doesn't count as a chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

** UNTAMED FEELINGS**

It was a beautiful day in Asgard. Matter of fact it was the first day of spring. The snow had melted away. The sun was bright and warm. The wind was cool and refreshing. The birds were flying and were singing with their melodic voices that they kept shut all winter long. The streets of Asgard were full and crowded. Young boys and girls were playing games and were buying sweet-sugar filed candy. The women were talking about the latest gossip. Men and young teenagers were running shops and boutiques and selling all kind of stuff to their local customers. Down at a local dress shop there were two palace maids named Ahanna and Amadi.

"How does this look?" Amadi said as she came out of the dressing room where a big poufy pink dress. Ahanna burst out in laughter.

"It-laugh-looks-laugh, laugh- good!" Ahanna said between laughs. Amadi frowned. "What, well it is, if you keep choosing horrible dresses." Said Ahanna as she let out a giggle.

"Ha-ha, very funny" Amadi said sarcastically. "I still don't get why you don't try some on" Amadi said, while she changed into her working dress. "Look" she said while pointing to a lavender dress "it's so pretty!" she squealed.

"You know why I don't want to try on some fancy dress. We have no use of new gowns. No one is going to look at us. We are only palace maids. We are no high queens nor princesses nor some talented healers! We are merely palace maids who do laundry and wash dishes! Said Ahanna trying to get her point to Amadi.

Amadi frowned. "You shouldn't say that. Who cares if we are palace maids? Doesn't mean we should look good. Maybe some handsome guy will fall for us or a _prince._" Amadi said while wiggling her eyebrows when she was talking about boys. Ahanna rolled her eyes.

"Yea like some prince would want to be with us." Ahanna scoffed. "And yes the males in Asgard will be interested in you, but never me."

"You know that's not true" Amadi said while putting away a dress.

"Yes it is, you're beautiful. Your hair is not flat like mine; your face practically glows wherever you go, mine is just dull. Not only that you are fun and full of spunk and I am just plain boring." Ahanna said.

"Well, whoever doesn't like you is missing out, you are the kindest and honest, oh yea and the funniest girl I ever known since I was a kid. Plus it doesn't matter how you look, it matters how you are inside." Amadi said.

"Thank you Madi" said Ahanna while using Amadi's nickname. Both girls hugged.

"Come on, let's go to the bookstore." Said Ahanna Amadi groaned "not the bookstore" Ahanna laughed and pulled her to the bookstore.

* * *

At the library, Ahanna was going to shelf to shelf looking for a book. "Come on, we have been here for 20 minutes already." Said Amadi.

"Yes, yes we still have the whole morning to go, plus I can't find any book."

" It's because you read most of them my child" said a voice. Both of the girls turned around.

"It's nice to see you again Egil" Ahanna said as she greeted the owner of the library

Egil was a seventy year old Asgardian who owned the bookstore. He treated Ahanna as his own granddaughter. He would always call her 'my child' and she would call him' old wise one'

"Then what do you suggest old wise one" Ahanna said. Egil laughed. "Stay here" he commanded. After a few minutes, Egil came back with a thick book called '_the legend of magic' _" here you go" Egil said. " Be careful" he said " this book right here is my prized possession, your are the second person I only lent this to."

"Really Egil, you really need not to do this." Ahanna said

"Nonsense my child, you are like a granddaughter to me, like I said you aren't the only person I lent this to." Egil said

Ahanna skimmed through the pages, she really didn't care who had the book before her, but Amadi who was full of curiosity asked "Really who did you lent this to beside Ahanna?"

Egil laughed "My, my, why aren't you a curious one" he said "but if you really want to know it was none other than the prince of Asgard."

What Ahanna heard made her look up straight away." Prince Thor read this book?"

"Now when I did say it was Prince Thor, Asgard does have two princes you know." Egil said

"Prince Loki" said Ahanna. Ahanna always cleaned his chambers in the mornings, but she never saw the sight of him. " I only heard of him and why would he come here when there is a library at the palace?" said Ahanna

"Yes, Prince Loki is a shy one. He is the exact opposite of Prince Thor, in fact you would never guess them as brother! But him coming to my library instead of his own, I do not know of. It is an honor though!" Egil said happily.

"Come Ahanna we got to go now" said Amadi

"Thank you again Egil, I will keep this safe from any danger" Ahanna said.

* * *

Ahanna and Amadi went to store to store. Soon they said their good bye and separated to their own paths.

Ahanna went home. "Hello mother" she said as she greeted her mother by giving her a peck oon the cheek.

" I'm glad to see you, how was your duties?" her mother questioned

She sighed "same as always." Ahanna went to her room and changed into a white dress.(picture on the profile) she combed her hair and let her hair open. She grabbed her book that Egil gave her and went outside.

* * *

Ahanna walked and walked until she came into a clear opening by a river. She loved this place. This is the only place she was alone with her thoughts. No one she knew would find her here. There was only peace and quiet. She sighed. She sat down by a rock and leaned on it.

Just when she was about to read, something caught her eyes. It was a stranded book. She walked up to it and picked it up. It was torn, but it looked important. She opened it, there were notes about spells and magic. Whoever this was had the ability of a sorcerer. She kept turning on the pages. Ahanna stopped suddenly when she heard a cool voice

" It's not proper for somebody to touch someone else's belonging" said the man

Ahanna turned around and met none other than the prince of Asgard, Prince Loki.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 IS DONE!. PLZ READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

I only have part 1 sorry guys. Its not that much though. Sorry

* * *

Chapter 2

Loki's P.O.V

I walked into the dining hall. "Good morning mother, father," I said while I took my chair and sat down.

Father nodded his head, while mother gave me a warm smile "Good morning Loki dear" she said.

I got my food on to my plate. Few minutes later the door burst open and came my brother and his minions. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning father, mother!" Thor said he gave mother a peck on the cheek. He sat down as the others did too. I started to eat.

"Loki, why don't you come to practice with us today at the battle arena." Thor asked Loki.

"No" I said simply.

"Come brother, why waste your time in books. Battle is the true glory." Thor said getting up with the warriors of three.

I rolled my eyes. "I rather waste my time in books than spend time battling when there is no use of it for me."

Thor was about to speak, when Sif interrupted "Come on Thor, if Loki doesn't want to practice with us, he doesn't" she said

I smirked "Yes Thor listen to _Lady _Sif, and go play along with your toys." Sif gave me a threaten glare. '_Like that is supposed to scare_ _me_' I thought

* * *

After breakfast I started to practice my magic. After 20 minutes of practicing, I have progressed very well. Time to write in my journal/book. I went to my closet and opened it. I reached for the highest shelf but if felt nothing. My eyes widened. My book wasn't there. Then it hit me, it was back by the river from yesterday. I growled. Now I have to go back there.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said. The door opened and it was my mother.

"Evening mother" I greeted her. She smiled.

"Loki, my dear" she said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I saw her hesitate before put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, mother" I said.

"Why don't you go spend time with your brother?" She said. I sighed.

"Mother..." I said, but she interrupted me

"Loki, my son, I know you don't get along with Thor, but you can try." She pleaded.

"Mother, you know Thor and I are very different and if we even wanted to do spend time together, it would never work out. We think very different, plus why should I spend time practicing with swords and knives. It's not like I need to know that. I got my magic." I said trying to persuade her.

His mother sighed. "Very well Loki. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to. Good bye my son, I will see you at dinner" she said and left.

Now where was I, yes my book. Now I have to go back to the river and go get it.

Now where was I, yes my book. Now I have to go back to the river and go get it. Maybe I'll stay there for a while until dinner, so I don't need anything else to ruin the rest of my evening.

* * *

OK this is part 1, i kinda was having trouble writing this and wasn't in the mood. For notice i will probably won't be updating for a while because my laptop needs to be fixed. sorry


End file.
